


Can't Sleep, Can't Breathe Without Your Love

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: Song Inspired Fiction [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Breaking the Law, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Song Lyrics, mentions of pack, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The thing about Stiles, the thing Derek probably loved the most, was that Stiles made him feel alive again. Derek hadn't felt that way since, well, since the fire. Stiles made everything okay. Stiles made Derek laugh, which, if you didn't know Derek might not seem like a big deal, but it was. A huge deal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Stiles is crazy and Derek loves him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep, Can't Breathe Without Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes.
> 
> I just have a lot of headcannons about Stiles being the only one that's able to bring Derek out of his shell. 
> 
> Don't look at me.

(I'm booking myself a one-way flight,  
I gotta see the color in your eyes.  
I'm telling myself I'm gonna be alright.  
Without you, baby, it's a waste of time.  
Yeah, our first date, the seasons changed.  
Got washed away in the summer rain.  
You can't undo a fall like this,  
'Cause love don't know what distance is.)

 

"Hey," Derek answered his phone after checking the caller id, "I was just about to call you." He dropped his keys on the kitchen table and moved to his bedroom before stretching out on his bed.   
"Oh, yeah?" Stiles asked, a grin stretching his face.   
"Yeah," Derek answered, smiling, "I miss you."  
"I miss you too, dude." Stiles said, "What are you doing?"  
"I just got home actually."  
"Where ya been?"  
Derek rolled his eyes, even though Stiles couldn't see him. "Some of us have jobs, Stiles. You know, contributing members to society."  
"And some of us are killing ourselves getting an education," Stiles pointed out.   
"Yeah, at a big, expense school on the other side of the country," Derek complained half-heartedly. He tried not to make Stiles feel guitly, but sometimes he missed his mate so much it physically hurt. Stiles had considered every other option before New York, but they both agreed they'd do eveything to make it work. And they had. So Derek put forth a serious effort in the not whining department and Stiles ususally let it go when Derek slipped and did whine. But he always picked up on it, even when he didn't say anything.   
"You miss me that much, big bad?" Stiles murmured, tacking on the affectionate nickname Derek had wanted to hate.   
Derek made a noise in the back of his throat that he'd deny when Stiles teased him about it later. He couldn't help it; the full moon was coming and his wolf was lonely. He needed his mate, who couldn't be there. He was distracted by the sound a car door slamming on Stiles' end of the line. "Where are you?" Derek asked curiously.  
"Come to the window," Stiles answered and the line went dead.  
Derek bolted to the front door of his loft and threw it open. Stiles was standing in the gravel parking lot with a duffel bag slunged over his shoulder. Derek stared, exhaled threw his nose. Stiles waved and Derek ran down the metal stairs.   
Stiles didn't hesitate; he dropped his bag, running to meet Derek halfway. He jumped and locked his legs around his mate's waist. Derek caught him easily, arms tight against Stiles' back.   
Stiles dug his fingers in Derek's soft hair, whimpering softly as the werewolf kissed his lips hungrily.   
"Why... why.. are you... here?" Derek asked, pausing to kiss Stiles in between the words.  
Stiles rested his forehead on Derek's. "I knew the full moon was tomorrow." He shrugged and slid his legs down so he was standing. He went back and grabbed his bag before climbing the stairs, stopping to kiss Derek's stubble. "And I missed you." He tossed a smile over his shoulder.   
Derek shook his head and smiled as he followed Stiles into the apartment.

 

(The world makes all kinds of rules for love;  
I say you gotta let it do what it does.  
I don't want just another hug and kiss goodnight,  
Caughting up calls and a date sometimes.  
I love that we're rebels and we still believe.  
We're the kinda crazy people wish that they could be.)

 

The thing about Stiles, the thing Derek probably loved the most, was that Stiles made him feel alive again. Derek hadn't felt that way since, well, since the fire. Stiles made everything okay. Stiles made Derek laugh, which, if you didn't know Derek might not seem like a big deal, but it was. A huge deal.   
And yeah, Stiles was an idiot sometimes. He talked too much, didn't have much of a brain-to-mouth filter, put his life in danger for the pack, provoked vicious enemies. He yelled at Derek for stupid things. He talked about sex a lot more than Derek was comfortable with.   
But Derek loved him. In fact, that was an underestimate. It didn't matter what emotions were involved, it just mattered that they were there, in Derek's chest and head where there had only been empty space and numbness.   
Derek loved him. He reminded himself of his as they drove down a country road on a warm summer evening. The sun was setting, making everything cast shadows, illuminating Stiles' face in an orange color that made his eyes glow.   
Derek had to force his eyes on the road to keep from staring. "You're sure you want to do to this?" he questioned for about the seventh time. Stiles shot him a wiry smile and nodded. "And I can't talk you out of it?" he asked hopefully, knowing it was futile.  
"Nope," Stiles answered, still grinning. He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached up to unlock Derek's sunroof. "Just drive straight," he said. Derek snorted. "And fast," Stiles added.  
"I'm already driving fast, Stiles."  
"Well, drive faster," Stiles instructed. Derek rolled his eyes and stepped on the gas. Stiles smiled and ruffled Derek's hair with his long fingers. He stood up, the upper half of his body above the roof. He threw his arms up and his head back and screamed at the sky.   
Derek smiled from the driver's seat, all thoughts of recklessness forgotten at the sound. Stiles looked down at him, laughing. Derek found himself laughing back.  
After a few minutes, and a lot of hollering, Stiles dropped back into his seat. "Whoo," he said, "you gotta try that, dude. It's awesome."  
Derek eased his foot off the gas pedal. He looked at Stiles and grinned at the sight of the younger man's now sloppy appearance. He gestured to Stiles' wind swept hair. "I'll pass."  
"What," Stiles teased while smoothing his hair back into place, "Afraid of not looking perfect for once?"  
Derek glanced at him, eyebrows quirked. Stiles met his gaze. Derek checked his rearview mirror briefly before pulling off the road. He opened his door. "You drive," he said over his shoulder.  
Stiles scrambled out of the car. "Awesome!"

 

(There's no such thing as wild enough.  
Maybe we just think too much.  
Who needs to play it safe in love?  
Let's be crazy.)

 

"Stiles," Derek grunted as he thrust into the moaning man who was leaning against the wall in front of him, "You have to be quiet if you want me to do this."   
Stiles chuckled lightly. "Looks like you're already doing this, Alphy."  
Derek flashed his red eyes at the pet name. He pushed again, and Stiles gasped as Derek hit his prostate. "Oh," Stiles groaned, "Right there, again." Derek complied, thrusting three more times before Stiles whimpered, "Derek, I'm going to- I need- Oh." Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles' cock and yanked, making his mate come all over his fingers. The sight of it sent Derek over the edge.   
Derek released his grip on Stiles' hips and set him on his unsteady feet. After a minute, Stiles bent to tug his pants back on. Derek followed suit. "You okay?" he asked his mate.  
"Okay? I'm better than okay, so much better. I'm great!" Stiles whooped.   
Derek nodded, a soft smile playing on his lips. "Good."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Derek said, "I just can't believe we did this."  
Stiles grinned, smug. "But it was awesome, right?" Derek rolled his eyes. "We'll definitely do it again, right?"  
"No," Derek said, "Now come on, before someone calls your dad." Derek grabbed Stiles hand and led him out of the dark alley.   
They had been walking awhile in silence before Stiles realized what Derek had said. "Wait," he cried, "What do you mean, 'no?'"

 

(But I don't want good,  
And I don't want good enough.  
I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love.  
Front porch and one more kiss,  
It doesn't make sense to anybody else.)

 

"I just don't know what you see in him," Scott said.  
"Yeah," Stiles replied noncommittally, "You've said that." He punched the buttons on the XBox controller.   
Scott reached into the bowl of chips at his side and stuffed some in his mouth. "I mean, he's kind of a jackass."  
Stiles sighed. He'd been with Derek for a year, and he was tired of having this conversation with Scott everytime they saw each other- not often, since they'd decided to go to different schools. He paused the game and turned in his beanbag chair to face his best friend. "Look," Stiles started, "Derek is my mate. We're together. For, like, ever. Period."  
Scott opened his mouth and shut it again. "Yeah, dude. Whatever. I'm just concerned is all."  
"Don't be. He's different with me." Stiles turned back to the game.  
"Like how?" Scott asked as they resumed their favorite past time. Stiles shot his a look. "I'm just curious!" he defended himself.  
Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's how he was before, you know..." he trailed off. "He says I make him better. I make him happy and he makes me happy. What else matters?"  
"Nothing, dude. Nothing else matters."

 

(Who cares if you're all I think about?   
I've searched the world and I know now:  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind.   
Yeah, I don't want easy,   
I want crazy.   
Are you with me, baby?  
Let's be crazy.)

 

"You could have gotten killed, Stiles!"  
"It was for the pack!"  
"The pack isn't as important as your safety!"  
"You're right, it's more important!"  
"You would give your life for the pack?" Derek asked incredulously.  
"Yes," Stiles said fiercely and Derek didn't doubt him, "Just like you would."  
"That's different," Derek insisted, "I'm the alpha."  
"Oh, the big, bad alpha. I forgot: you don't need anyone's help and no one else is allowed to care about the pack as much as you!"  
"I never said that."  
"You don't have to!" Stiles yelled, getting in Derek's face, "Stop making me feel weak and pathetic. I am an asset."  
"I know that. You think I don't know that?"  
"Then act like it!"  
Derek's nostrils flared as he looked down at his mate. He could feel anger rushing up his throat, could feel the tips of his claws poking out of his fingers. "You should get away from me right now," he said tightly, taking a step back.  
"Why?" Stiles asked, pushing back into Derek's space, "You gonna wolf out? Good! Do it!"  
"I could hurt you!"  
"But you won't," Stiles said. Derek just stared at him. "What? I'm not scared!"  
"You should be."  
"Well, I'm not."   
Derek pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Goddamnit, Stiles," he mumbled harshly. He looked into Stiles' eyes. "You make me crazy, you know that?"   
Stiles looked slightly taken aback at the fondness in Derek's voice. "Back at you, wolfman."  
"Stop putting yourself in danger just to prove a point."  
"Stop trying to protect me from everything just because I'm human."  
"Deal," Derek said and leaned down to kiss Stiles lightly.   
Stiles pulled away. "So, fight over?"  
Derek nodded. "Fight over."  
Stiles peeked his eyebrows hopefully. "Makeup sex?" Derek rolled his eyes and reached down to grab at Stiles' knees. He tossed the shortman over his shoulders and carried him to the bedroom. Stiles pumped his fists. "Yes!"


End file.
